


Since When?

by HerBreakingHeart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Healthy Relationships, Height Differences, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Jealousy, Langst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Questioning Lance, Rejection, Sexuality Crisis, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Crush, except he really isn't, keith and pidge get together, keith and pidge's height difference is adorable ok?, lance is completely ok with this, pidge helps keith with his insomnia, this is a kidge fic with one sided klance basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBreakingHeart/pseuds/HerBreakingHeart
Summary: Lance finds out Keith and Pidge are dating and he can't figure out why he's so bothered about it.





	Since When?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warning in case you didn't read the tags: this is a Kidge fic with one-sided Klance. Please don't read this expecting a Klance endgame - just sit back and enjoy fluffy Kidge with a side of Langst :)

All Lance needed was a slight whiff of Hunk's cooking and he was gone, sprinting off to the kitchen before Shiro could finish his lecture on how throwing Keith's hideous jacket into the pool wasn't the _best_ way of becoming a team. That thing truly was an insult to fashion in his defense; he'd done the rest of the Castle a favour.

 _And Keith would probably start another screaming match because of it._ The blue paladin sniggered at the thought.

He skidded to a halt in front of the counter, quickly getting into position just in time for Hunk to turn around: leaning across the marbled surface, pouting for the gods and sporting his award-winning puppy dog eyes. Hunk raised an eyebrow and said simply, "No, Lance."

Lance dramatically placed a hand to his heart, " _No,_ buddy? I thought we were best friends! I thought it was good between us?" For extra emphasis, he sniffed loudly, feigning a choked up effect, "Now I know I was only seeing what I _wanted_ to see!" The yellow paladin chuckled, turning his back on him once more to squat down and check the oven.

"Calm down, I literally made you space brownies this morning." And then he added, sticking out his tongue playfully in the reflection of the oven, "Besides, this is for Pidge. Back off, drama queen."

"Pidge, wha-" And sure enough, he could just about make out the top of the green paladin's head, reclining on the sofa in the common area across from them. If he squinted, he could see the edge of the her tablet, probably coding something random and confusing. Basically, typical Pidge.

Desperately, Lance craned his neck and caught a glimpse of what Hunk was making. He gasped. "Ok but Pidge does _not_ need a whole damn pie! That's- that's… c'mon, this is cruel!... what kind?"

Hunk hummed in thought and then shot Lance a frankly horrible smirk, "Apple."

Lance groaned, laying his head on the counter, "You know that's my favourite, asshole."

"Buddy to asshole? That's cold, Lance." Hunk laughed, "Not just for Pidge by the way. She requested it for two so…"

 _Two?_ Lance looked up in confusion to which the yellow paladin just nodded towards the common area. Confusion growing, Lance wandered in that direction. Who would Pidge want to share a pie with? The mice maybe? Or were her and Allura gal pals now? He walked closer, peering over the edge of the sofa to see Pidge on her tablet, headphones in and oblivious to his scrutiny for now at least. Upon closer inspection, another paladin was sprawled across the length of the seat, dark head comfortably resting in Pidge's lap. For a second, Lance couldn't comprehend the sight.

And then realisation kicked in and he reacted in the only normal way to react to this situation possible. "What the actual _quiznak?"_

 _Keith freaking Kogane_ didn't move, clearly comfortably asleep, but Pidge startled. She looked up at him with a scowl, removing her headphones. _Wow, he must've been louder than previously thought._

 _"Shhh!"_ She hissed, looking down at Keith… _worriedly?_ What the hell was happening? Was he in the middle of some weird dream? Another messed up alternate reality? "He's finally managed to go to sleep and if you wake him up, I swear to God I will actually maim you myself, McClain." Her threat and scary expression caused Lance's utter terror to subside but he still remained frozen in shock, his wide eyes following the movement of Pidge's fingers stroking through the red paladin's hair. Her other hand was holding her tablet, balanced on top of Keith's chest as it rose and fell peacefully.

_What. Am. I. Actually. Witnessing. Right. Now?_

He dropped his voice to a stage whisper, "Ok but why is he asleep on _you?"_ The green paladin raised her eyebrows and then sighed.

"We're together, Lance." When he didn't say anything, she said slower, "He's… my… boyfriend. Understand the terminology, loverboy?" Lance wanted to snap back because _of course_ he understood the term, he wasn't an _idiot,_ in fact, he was well versed in this certain topic, aha… except what the quiznak had Pidge just said?

 _"He's your what?"_ He shrieked, unable to help it. Keith let out a quiet mumble and both Pidge and Lance stilled, tense. But the red paladin only turned over in his sleep, nuzzling his cheek against Pidge's thigh. She looked down at him fondly before shooting Lance a look that was purely terrifying. She simply lifted one hand and mimed a slashing action over her throat, narrowed eyes full of dark promise. Lance took the hint and bolted, running back half traumatised to the safety of Hunk and the kitchen that smelled of apple pie fresh out of the oven.

The yellow paladin shook his head, a playful smile on his face as Lance came sprinting back to him, "You should do theatre, you know. Good projection on the voice there." Lance flushed red, unable to stop the instant embarrassment. But how else was he supposed to react to, well… _that?_

" _Did you know?"_ He whispered, jerking his thumb in the apparent _couple_ 's direction.

"Uh, yeah. They've been together for about a week now." Hunk replied easily, grabbing a sprinkle of stuff that they'd all decided was a decent enough substitute for sugar in space. He dusted it carefully across the top of the pie. Upon realising Lance hadn't responded, he looked up once more, shrugging at the blue paladin's gaping expression, "What?"

"What do you mean, _what?_ How am I the only one finding this weird?" Lance spluttered, gesturing with his hands wildly, "I mean, it's Pidge and _Keith_. You know Keith, right? Super emo, super lonely, super antisocial. Super _not_ boyfriend material. It's just not right."

Hunk rolled his eyes, but his smile didn't waver. It looked smug somehow and Lance didn't like it. "I don't see what the problem is, Lance. As long as they're both happy…"

"I don't even see how this could've happened. I thought they barely talked-"

"Well Keith does do more than argue with you pointlessly." Hunk interjected, folding his arms as his smirk grew wider.

"... and they're just not _compatible-"_

"They look pretty compatible from over here."

"And it's _Keith!"_ He thought of the half smile on the red paladin's face as he slept, the soft expression looking so out of place on his usually frowning face. A sour feeling stirred in his stomach. _As long as they're both happy…_ Lance bit his lip, a frown of his own twisting his usually carefree features, "I just don't get it."

"Well you can ask for yourself, you know."

"Maybe I will." He shot back to Hunk, risking another look to the common area. Pidge had put back on her headphones but Keith was leaning against her chest now, her chin resting on the top of his head as he quietly snored. Her arms were wrapped around his sides, holding his sleeping form closer to her. It was unbearably endearing how Keith seemed smaller than Pidge in their current positions. _Except it wasn't - it was just really, really weird,_ Lance reminded himself firmly. He swallowed, hurriedly glancing away. "Later though, I have more important matters. Like that delicious apple pie."

Hunk sighed but to Lance's amazement, he grabbed a plate, sliding a slice onto it. "There you go, but just because I feel sorry for you right now."

"Aw thanks, buddy." He gladly took the offering but paused, "Sorry?"

His best friend scoffed, "When you're jealous, you get it _really_ bad, man."

Lance laughed in disbelief, "Jealous, seriously? You know I think of Pidge like a younger sister, Hunk." He turned away with his prize, prepared to head back to his room.

"Not what I meant!" The yellow paladin called out to his retreating back in a sing-song tone.

Lance nearly tripped up on the way out, his face flaming red. What the quiznak was Hunk even implying? That was… that was…

He shook his head, savagely taking a bite of the pie and trying his best to hold his head high, sauntering away to his room. _Pidge and Keith. Keith and Pidge. Together._

For the rest of the day, it was all Lance could think about.

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron fanfic!! Thoughts so far? :)


End file.
